quand on sort avec son meilleur ami
by miiss-cullen-malfoy
Summary: OS Teddy/Victoire. Teddy et Victoire sont en couple mais personne ne le sais, Victoire l'aime tellement qu'elle serai prête a tout pour lui...


la première fiction que j'ai écrite, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la posté j'espere que ça va vous plaire, car moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.

* * *

><p>Depuis quand elle, Victoire Weasley, embrassait-elle sont meilleur ami, Teddy Tonks Lupin? Bon d'accord elle était amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle avait onze ans mais jusqu'à la semaine dernière, il ne la considérait que comme une amie.<p>

Elle le repoussa

-Ted, on devrait rentrer mes amies doivent se demander où je suis passée.

-Oui, tu as certainement raison, elles ont besoin de toi,, mais j'ai encore plus besoin de toi, dit-il avant de l'embrassé à nouveau.

-Teddy? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi encore? Répondit-il exaspéré.

-Est-ce que tu m'aime?

-Bien sûr! Tu es le soleil de ma vie et je ne veux te perdre pour rien au monde, victoire t'aimer est une évidence chez moi! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se jeta à son coup et l'embrassa avec fougue. Teddy comprit que Victoire ne dirai pas clairement qu'elle l'aimait mais elle lui fit comprendre.

-Viens, on rentre, dit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se quitter et prendre des chemin différent pour ne pas éveillé des soupesons sur leur couple.

-Alors? Tu était où, Casanova? Demanda Tyler le meilleur ami de Teddy.

-Avec une cinquième.

-Laquelle? Répondit un Tyler très intéressé.

-Si je te le disais, vois-tu, mon secret ne serai plus un secret, fit le jeune metamorphage en prenant un ton distingué pour se foutre de la gueule de la sœur de sa grand-mère.

Ils éclatèrent de rires, Victoire les rejoins et demanda pourquoi ils riaient ainsi. Tyler lui expliqua le pourquoi. Se qui valût un regard noir lancé par une Victoire légèrement choquée par se que venait de réveillé Tyler.

Tyler était un nés-moldus mais se fichait de ce que pouvaient penser ces attardé de Serpentard.

-Bon faut que j'y aille, dit Teddy.

-Où?

-Ben en cours, répondit l'intéressé. Et tu ferai bien d'y allé aussi.

-Ouais, tu vas voir c'est super drôle! Ne pus s'empêché d'ajouté Victoire.

Le cours de botanique n'intéressait pas le moins du monde une jolie blonde de quinze ans. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: que les cours se termine et qu'elle puise enfin l'embrassé.

-Mlle Weasley?

-Pardon?

-Qu'ai-je dis il y a deux minutes? Demanda le professeur Neville Longdubat.

-Je ne sais pas professeur, dit-elle penaude.

La cloche sonna.

Enfin! Pensa-t-elle.

-Victoire?

-Oui, Neville?

-Tu me semble distraite ces temps-ci. Tout vas comme tu le veux?

-Oh… oui, pas besoin de vous alerté pour ça je suis juste un peu pensive pour le moment, répondit-elle.

Le professeur Longdubat l'avait souvent aidé quand elle était en première, s'était une petite fille fort réservée. Elle ne parlait à personne sauf à sa famille. Fleur avait décidé que se serai lui son parrain, parce que d'après elle, il incarnait vraiment le courage d'un griffondor.

Elle s'éclipsa après avoir posé un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers l'ancien stade de quidditch qui fût brûlé 17ans plus tôt.

-Teddy? T'es où?

Une main lui agrippa le poignet se qui la fit hurlée. Quand le visage de celui qui lui avait attrapé le poignet apparut, elle devint rouge pivoine.

-Crétin! Tu m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie! S'exclama la blonde à bout de souffle.

-Désolé! Tu devrai voir ta tête Vicky! Répondit le jeune homme plié en deux sous l'effet du rire.

-Pour ta gouverne, j'ai eu peur que l'on soit découvert.

-Mon œil! T'as eu peur que se soit un vampire ou autre chose.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, du bout de la langue, il demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Le baiser se fit plus passionné.

Teddy et elle restèrent ensemble pendant plus de deux heures. Quand la cloche sonna 18heures, Victoire revint à la réalité.

-Je dois rejoindre James à la bibliothèque.

Elle faillit être en retard mais arriva juste au moment ou son cousin s'assit à une table. Elle le salua et s'assit à son tour.

-Alors, tu as des difficulté dans quelle matière?

-Ben…en potion et métamorphose.

-Tu veux commencer par quoi?

-Potion! S'exclama-t-il.

-OK.

Elle lui expliqua comment elle étudiait et sur quoi il devait se basé pour étudié.

-C'est tout! Fini-t-elle.

-Merci, t'es géniale Vicky!

-De rien, répondit-elle.

Il était 19h30, Victoire décida donc de retourné à la salle commune de griffondor, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire et qu'elle regretta à peine eut-elle passé la grosse dame. Cette chose lui fit mal, mal comme elle n'avait jamais eut mal.

Elle le vit lui, le garçon qu'elle aimait de tout son être, le premier auquel elle autorisa de toucher ses fesses, en train d'embrasser la fille qui se disait sa meilleure amie.

Victoire ressortit immédiatement de cette salle étant donné que aucun des deux occupant de la pièce ne l'avait vue. Elle errait dans les couloirs perdue, l'âme en peine.

-Victoire, pourquoi tu pleure? James l'avait sortie de son état léthargique.

Elle porta sa main sur sa joue et remarqua qu'elle était humide.

-Tu comprendrai pas! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Sur ces mots elle partit se réfugié sur le pont en ruine. Elle pleurait à chaudes-larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de cette pauvre tache de Teddy?

-Victoire? Ça ne va pas?

-Non, ça va pas, parrain, je suis amoureuse de Teddy mais lui il embrasse ma meilleure amie.

-Je vois, fit-il. Tu sais faut pas pleurer pour ça…

-Tu comprends pas, on sortait ensemble tous les deux!

-Aie! Viens là!

Neville la pris dans ses bras et la berça pendant un moment. Voyant qu'elle s'était calmé, il desserra son étreinte.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui bleu de la jeune femme.

-Non, j'ai toujours aussi mal, mal là, dit-elle en pointant son cœur du doigt.

-Il y a des blessures qui ne veulent pas disparaitre aussi vite qu'un bobo.

-Des fois tu parle comme un sage! S'exclama Victoire.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il.

-Parrain, tu sais quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui,

-Non, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai remarqué que cette semaine.

-Depuis quatre ans. Tu la remarqué comment?

-Tu ne passais plus me voir quand tu avais du temps libre, donc je me suis dis qu'il devait surement avoir un garçon la dessous…

-Et?

-J'ai demandé à Ted, il m'a répondu que vous passiez toujours votre temps ensemble et c'est la que j'ai compris que c'était lui.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Neville ne savait pas quoi faire et demanda:

-Tu veux aller au chemin de traverse?

-Non, de toute façon j'ai eu ce que je méritai, voilà ce qui arrive quand on sort avec son meilleur ami en cachette!

* * *

><p>ça vous à plus un petit review please!<p> 


End file.
